Two Pyschics? Interesting
by roudyredd
Summary: What happens when a fake psychic meets a real psychic but the real psychic needs the help of the fake psychic because the real psychic is going crazy over what they saw will happen to the fake psychic's best friend?You get one heck of a confused Lassy lol
1. Before and Intros

_What happens when a fake psychic meets a real psychic but the real psychic needs the help of the fake psychic because the real psychic is going crazy over what they saw will happen to the fake psychic's best friend?....You get one heck of a confused Lassy. hehehe..._

Shawn age 10

Shawn and his dad were finally able to take Gus down to the board walk in San Fransisco. Or in other words, Shawn's mom finally forced Henry to take the boys somewhere other than the police station. All the different boothes and people yelling out their wares was exciting to little Shawn and Gus. He wanted to see and remember everything and thanks to good old dad, he could. Everything was perfect. The only annoying thing was that his dad wouldn't let him and Gus go play.

"Why can't we go to the different booths?" Shawn whined.

"Because you don't know these people, they could slip drugs in your drinks, you'd get kidnapped, and I don't have my vest." Henry explained oh so very gently. *eyes roll*

"Let's at least get some ice cream, then," Shawn begged, "Please?" he and Gus put their faces into puppy dog mode. Henry scowled but gave in. While his dad was in line Shawn saw a fortune tellers booth across the way. The sign said Madame B., Psychic.

Pulling Gus's arm he said, "Hurry. Book it for the gypsy booth." The boys looked back at Henry and when they slipped enough away, they ran across the boardwalk.

Shawn looked back at Gus to snicker but rammed straight in the open arms of the Psychic lady. She had a purple robe and a blue turban from her head on the table. Her braided balck hair was bundled up on the top of her head.

"Right on time, young man," she chuckled.

"Huh?" Shawn was confused at her statement for only a nano second.

"I saw you run into me in my vision. Running from Dad while he's in the line trick, eh?" she smiled, "Good one."

"Are you a real Psychic?" Gus asked.

"Of course," she said proudly, "It would be foolish of me to lie, now wouldn't it?"

Shawn and Gus laughed with her. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Can you see our furtures?" Shawn asked.

"I can try," Madame B. said.

"Try?" Gus asked, "I thought you said you were a real psychic?"

"Well, I can't really summon my visions," she explained,"They come and go. I'm just the lucky vessel that carries the secrets of the future on the sea of life." She suddenly blinked as if she shuddered and her head turned off to the side. She stared off into the space for a few seconds, shuddered and smiled at the boys. "Now that," she gasped, "Was a long vision.

"You boys will be very well known in the years to come. Shawn, you will be a leader of sorts. And Gus you will be very reluctant to follow after you friend but you will always be there for him. As he will be loyal to you. Stay close. You can never know when dangers will try to pull you apart," she said more seriously at the last part. "Now you might want to hurry back to your father before he knows you're gone."

She shooed them away and Gus whispered to Shawn, "So do you think she's a real psychic?"

"Who knows?" he whispered back, "But I'm gonna be a leader and you'd better do as I say. "

"Shawn!" Henry yelled at them as they had stopped in the middle of the road. They hurried back to him and, as usual, Shawn stored the memory away for future reference.

*********

Eddie opened the fridge and grabbed a six back of Dr. Fizz, the lunch meat, and closed to the door. On second thought...he grabbed the box of brownies from the second shelf. "I got the food!" he yelled to his friends.

"Did you grab the bread?" one of the girls yelled back.

He snapped his fingers, "Oh right." Laying out what he grabbed he took a loaf of bread from the bread box. Gathering the rest of the food he head for the door.

"Eddie, don't forget the carrots and cellery for Chels!" the other girl shouted back.

Rolling his eyes and groaning he dumped the food back onto the counter and grabbed Chelsey's lunch. Grabbing the food again he headed back to the kitchen door.

Once again the other girl shouted, "Eddie!"

"What???!!" he whined

"You forgot the ice chest." she said dryly.

Eddie sighed frustratledly and left the food on the counter again. Gettingthe box filled he finally headed back to the car. "I don't care if I left anything. You want something, you go get it!" he growled.

"So we got everything?" Raven asked.

"Just about," Eddie said putting the rest of the stuff in the car, "We got enough dough to pull this off?"

"Dough? I thought I was supposed to bring money," Chelsey complained.

"Chels," Raven exlpalined, "You do know that 'dough' is slang for money right?"

She thoguht for a second, "Oh! Yeah, now I remember. Sorry."

Raven patted Chelsey's cheek, "Yeah, I knew you knew."

"So where exactly are we headed?" Chelsey asked a little confused.

"Well the plan is to go to Santa Barbra but I just want to cruise," Eddie said.

"Sounds good to me," Raven agreed, "Let's just remember to fill the tank. I don't want a repeat of the other failed roar trip."

"Ah that wasn't too bad," Chelsey pointed out, "We did find that cute gift shop."

Raven's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah that sweet jacket and belt!" she and her friend squealed with delight over that mishap while Eddie covered his ears.

"Yeah and I was you chaufer the whole freaken time." he complained.

Chelsey giggled and spoke in an English accent, "And you did a good job, Edward." Raven laughed along with Chelsey while Eddie scowled.

"Let's not start off the trip with Ed all upset 'cause he's drving first." Raven said, "I'll drive second." With the trio made up and happy they set off from San Fransisco.

***

_yes _

_ I am. _

_Shawn is going to meet Ray. Yeah!!! but that means??.....oh snap!_

_please review if you want more. _


	2. Shawn being Shawn and Unanswered

_What happens when a fake psychic meets a real psychic but the real psychic needs the help of the fake psychic because the real psychic is going crazy over what they saw will happen to the fake psychic's best friend?....You get one heck of a confused Lassy. hehehe..._

_Sorry it's short but I am tired and want to enjoy my weekend _

Present Day

"These visions are very complex and I can't really get them when I please, they just.." Out of the corner of his eye Shawn Spencer saw a man with a untied shoelace at the counter. Swinging his arms around and giving off his usual nonsense phrases he imitated a monkey and fell onto his back. He then stopped from all motion and scared the woman he was talking to,

"Are you alright?" she asked grabbing his arm and helping him up as he opened his eyes.

"Wow," he said shaking his head to clear the "fog" and Gus shook his head at the buffoon of a friend. "That has got to be the most violent vision I've ever seen. That guy over there is going to trip and fall and I will catch him."

The man in assumtion turned just then from signing himself in and began walking over toward the group. He stepped on his shoelace sending him flying toward the ground. Shawn "Saved the day" and caught to man before he fell to a brocken and bloody nose.

"Oh," the wind knocked out of him he stood and nodded, "Thanks, " and hurried off.

The woman clapped her hands. "That was amazing. A little small but totally amazing."

"Well," Shawn said tossing his head, "If you want to see something big you should see me solve a murder." Pulling a Psych card out of his back pocket he gave it to her, "Just call if you're ever super and insanely bored."

"Will do, Shawn," she smiled and left the station."

"Insanely bored?" Gus repeated,

"What? That's all that came though my mouth." he shrugged.

"Well you better not bring anyone in on a case Spencer," Chief Vick said coming up behind them ,"We can't have any MORE civilians hurt because of you two."

Shawn sighed, "That ONE time. He just jammed his finger in the door." he protested.

"Yeah," she nodded sarcastically, "The door you slammed. Just be careful. I feel like you mother having to tell you all the time."

"My mother's phycologist and I don't realy think you very..good at..." Shawn stopped seeing Vick's "I'm going to hurt you stare."

"We will, Chief," Gus said, "In fact we were just leaving."

"As soon as you sign this check please," Shawn said holding it up, "And I brought my own pen." he held up a green _Psych_ pen for her to use.

Pursing her lips she took the pen and check, signed it and shoo them out. Lasiter, who was watching nearby, smirked and tapped his gun under his jacket. Just to spite him, Shawn gave him a serious stare then tapped his temple. The detective straightened up and took a step toward them. Both Shawn and Gus scrambled for the exit as quickly as they could.

* * *

Raven was asleep when Chelsy took the wheel. They had booked a motel to stay at for their first stop in Santa Barbara. Eddie was too busy trying to make sure that Chelsy wouldn't get them in a car accident to see Raven bolt up with out a word. Staring off in space she sat there for a few seconds and gasped. Not speaking for a full minute Eddie finally looked back and asked, "Ray, you okay?"

"I just saw...and I was...who the...oh snap!" she mumbled.

"What is it?" Chelsy asked now concerned.

"I saw the freakyest thing!!" she squeaked, "Some guy just got kidnapped. And I saw who it did it."

***

_Who is the unlucky one you may ask? well keep asking cause you'll have to wait _

_please review if you want more. _


	3. Getting Started

"What did you just say?" Chelsey asked.

"Some guy just got kidnapped." Raven breathed, "The stupid part is, I don't know him!"

"What about where?" Eddie asked pulling the car over onto the shoulder of the highway, "Where's he from?"

She was about to shake her head but as she did she said, "Santa Barbra." Her eyes widen when the answer slipped from her lips.

"That's not to far from here." he said getting back onto the freeway, "We can go and find him. Warn him to be on his guard."

Raven's eyes lit up, "Chels, get my laptop."

Reaching over her shoulder, she gave the computer to Raven and she opened it up. Getting the Internet running she pulled up a search engine. "I think I know his last name."

Eddie became confused, "Wait? Let me get this straight. You know where he is, but you don't know who is, yet just now you know his last name?"

"Just because I have these visions doesn't mean I have mastered them." she rolled her eyes and typed in, "Guster" she found several links. Some were for myspace and facebook, but one had another name attached. She clicked on it and saw a picture of two men standing side by side. The black guy was the one she saw and the white one was a little odd. He was touching two fingers to his head. She found them next to a picture of a dinosaur skull. Then in another, a mummy's casket. She found that someone had even made a wikipidia note about Shawn, Guster's best friend.

"He's a psychic?" Ravin laughed out loud, "Wow. He's really open about this."

"Oh how fun, Ray," Chelsey said, "You can tell him. He would be completely understanding."

"I don't know," Ravin said her eyes downcast.

"Oh come on, Raven," Eddie said, "He's a psychic, you're a psychic. What's the problem?"

"What if his psychic ability is different from mine, and he totally abuses it?" she asked.

"Hey. You save his friend and you can make him never tell about you." Chelsey suggested.

Raven thought a moment, "Here's what I'll do, I'll see how his life is as an open psychic and then I'll make a decision."

Chealsey nodded, "Sounds fair."

"Uh, Ray," Eddie asked, "When is he gonna get kidnapped?"

Raven was about to pause and think but said, "Two days from now." Again a weird burst of knowledge from no where.

"Dang," Eddie commented, "Your visions are gettin' real' accurate."

"One more question?" Chelsey said, "How far away is Santa Barbra?"

"Four more hours," Eddie groaned. The others heaved a sigh and watched the scenery change.

* * *

Shawn spun for the tenth time in his chair. Gus shook his head and went back to his paper. Shawn said from his spinning chair, "I thought you were done with all this school junk?"

"I am," Gus nodded, "I'm just bored."

Shawn stopped spinning and raise a brow, "So you're typing up a paper on inhalers?"

"No," Gus defended himself, "You just happened to see me type that just now. I'm emailing my mom because she had a question about-"

"Blah blah blah," Shawn laughed, "I don't care. About that in particular. I need to do something." he complained getting himself even more dizzy.

Gus looked over at his partner's desk, "How about you clean that up?" he said pointing to the mess on top. Shawn had newspapers and candy wrappers littering the desk. He had a notepad that was opened and turned upside next to a melted carton of ice cream. Several boxes of Chinese food were in the trash with who knows what else from several weeks ago.

He pouted his lower lip in serious thought then shook his head, "No. I'm not THAT insanely bored. But what I am up for," he said bouncing a few times in his chair, "Is a case. Is there anything? A kid with bad nightmares? A haunted house? A dog with indigestion?"

"Gross," Gus said looking at his friend like he'd grown two extra heads, "How is that even relivant?"

"It's not, but the point is," Shawn begged, "let's go do something. Hit the beach, go bug Lassy, take over the mail man's job. ANYTHING!!"

Gus raised a brow and stared at his friend. He sighed, "Alright. How about we hook up two dates and go to the movies."

Shawn nodded,"As long as it's not a drive in."

"I hear ya," he said shivering at the thought of seeing "Mr. Yang" again. That was one of the most desterbing cases they had ever encountered and he wished not to remember nor experience _that_ ever again. Grabbing his coat jacket Gus lead the way his little blue car and they were off. Stopping at a coffee shop they scoped it out. Targets acquired, Shawn thought.

Later that night with thier dates, Ashley and Vicky, they saw a horror and pretended to the brave ones. Shawn was the one who lost his cool first. Gus snickered thinking the trickster king had finally blown it with a chick, but the girl laughed it off and ended up clinging to his arm the whole night. Gus and Vicky hit it off rather well and both guys got thier respective digits and went home with very happy.

Parting ways the two friends went home for a good night's sleep. just after nine o'clock, the three friends from SanFran pulled in at their hotel. They too were going to bed. But another party altogether was just putting their plan into motion.

* * *

sorry for the long wait everybody. It's been a while since I've even thought about this story. Been too busy with Let's Do This My Way. i've been writing it down before typing it. anyway more will come. the many alert emails have given me encourgament to keep going. thanks to everyone. -redd


	4. Let's Get Together Yeah Yeah Yeah

I hate plot bunnies. I thought it was gonna work. LDTMW but it totally died. too much going on too many characters all at the same time. too many bunnies. So let's give Shawn and Raven a new look.

* * *

Raven pinned the visitors badge on and raised a brow. Dissapointed she muttered to Chelsy, "I was thinking of something different." She was thinking it was going to be different but then again she _was _looking for a psychic. Now the question was who to ask?

"Let's go ask that man with the blue tie?" Chelsy suggested.

Eddie and Raven looked over at him. The black haired man was in a pressed suit and pants. He was talking on the phone. Well he was yelling at the phone. Something about someone putting Oreos all over his car.

"Brillant Chels," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"How 'bout her?" Eddie suggested pointing to a blond woman typing on her computer, "She looks less harmful then the freaky dude on the phone."

The three friends jumped when the officier slammed the phone down so red in the face he might have gone redder then Chelsy's hair. They watched like kids hiding from the principal as he passed them. Raven hurried up to the woman's desk and tapped on the wood.

"Hello?" Raven said trying to catch her attention.

The blond looked up her ponytail swung to her shoudler as she did. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh," Raven smiled and fiddled with her long necklace, "I'm looking for a Shawn Spencer?"

The man from earlier whipped his head around at the name and his nostrils flared angrily like a winded horse. The woman looked down and muttered, "You and everyone else." turning back to Raven she said, "They should be at their office. I'll give you his address." she scribbled it down and handed her the paper, "My name's Juliet by the way. You are?"

"I'm Raven Baxter and this Chelsy and Eddie," she said introducing her friends. "Thanks for the help." she shook her hand.

"By the way I love your blouse," Juliet cooed at the blue blouse with billowy short sleeves. There were green threads that winded their way up the blouse like vines. "Where'd you get it?"

Chelsy popped in with an excited insight, "She designs and makes clothes. She used to intern with Donna Cabonna for a while."

"Oh my gosh really," Juliet squealed her professional demeanor gone.

"Ray, brother needs our help?" Eddie tapped on her shoulder.

"Right," Raven said, "Thank you for your help." she paused her face blank and unresponsive for two seconds. She blinked and came back from a vision, "Oh, don't drink that. It got..switched. Bye," she fumbled with her words as her friends tried to pull her away.

Juliet furrowed her brow and looked to her coffee cup. How'd she know we all got coffee? she thought. She took off the cup's lid and sniffed. It wasn't her cup of coffee. Tilting her head at the fleeing teens she picked up the phone.

* * *

Shawn licked the frosting off of his finger and tried not to laugh. The tube of cherry frosting was half empty. The half of the contents in question was evenly smoothed onto the sleeping face of none other than Burton Guster. The pick smile painting onto his face was accompanied by pick eyelashes on his forehead. He had to admit that his artistic skills lacked considerably but it was enough to keep back the dreaded dull-drums. Now he just needed to watch the look on his face when he woke up. He laughed but stifled it as he imagined his friend's shriek.

Suddenly the phone rang shrill and loud making both the detectives jump. Gus fell out of his chair and Shawn dove for the phone to silence it. "Hello, this Shawn I just pulled off the best prank on my best friend, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Shawn," Juliet said.

"Jewls what's up?" he laughed as Gus slowly emerged from the other side of his desk red faced and fuming.

"Someone's headed over to you guys. What did you do?" she quickly added with a smirk.

"Put frosting on Gus' face. Who's coming over?" he asked ducking under his desk so he would avoid the flailing claws of death by Guster.

"Three teenagers. They just wanted to know where you were." Juliet said, "One of them was acting a little wierd."

"Jewls, don't all teenagers radiate weird?"

"Yes but this was different. She told me not to sip my coffee..."

"Which you shouldn't. That stuff will kill you." he joked and continued to cower with a huge smile on his face.

"...before I had a chance to taste it. She knew they messed up on my order. I think she might be a fellow psychic." Juliet mused.

"Really?" Shawn smacked Gus' hand with a spatula. Don't ask me why he hides one under his desk.

"Just giving you a heads up on visitors." Juliet said, "And quit beating up Guster." she laughed when she hung up the phone.

"We've got people coming over, Gus," Shawn said as if scolding a child, "Get that stuff off your face."

"I'm gonna kill you, Shawn!!!!" he screached his voice cracking twice.

The two full grown men ran after each other. They ran out of steam really fast. Gus collapsed on the couch and Shawn on the floor. Gus got a look at the frosting on his face all smired over and he couldn't help but fall to laughter. They all continued to laugh until the door opened.

"Anybody home?" a loud hollor echoed in the small area.

"Time to entertain," Shawn said. He looked over at his friend, "Seriously man, wipe off the cherry."

* * *

It's short but you'll live. Get some cookies limit 5

ttys. -Redd


End file.
